koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kiniro no Corda 2 ff/DLC
Christmas Christmas Day dates a year after the game's main scenario. The protagonist is already dating their preferred character. ;Price :300 yen each + tax *'Music Department Pack' - Tsukimori, Shimizu, Hihara, Yunoki; 900 yen + tax *'General Department Pack' - Tsuchiura, Kaji, Fudou; 700 yen + tax *'Other Pack' - Kanazawa, Kira, Ousaki, Etou; 900 yen + tax Scenario Screenshot 1-1 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 1-2 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 1-3 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 1-4 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 1-5 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 1-6 (KC2FF DLC).png New Year's New Year's dates a year after the game's main scenario. The protagonist is already dating their preferred character. ;Price :300 yen each + tax *'Music Department Pack' - Tsukimori, Shimizu, Hihara, Yunoki; 900 yen + tax *'General Department Pack' - Tsuchiura, Kaji, Fudou; 700 yen + tax *'Other Pack' - Kanazawa, Kira, Ousaki, Etou; 900 yen + tax Scenario Screenshot 2-1 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 2-2 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 2-3 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 2-4 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 2-5 (KC2FF DLC).png Valentine's Day Valentine's Day a year after the game's main scenario. Highlights what present the protagonist will give her boyfriend. ;Price :300 yen each + tax *'Music Department Pack' - Tsukimori, Shimizu, Hihara, Yunoki; 900 yen + tax *'General Department Pack' - Tsuchiura, Kaji, Fudou; 700 yen + tax *'Other Pack' - Kanazawa, Kira, Ousaki, Etou; 900 yen + tax Scenario Screenshot 3-1 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 3-2 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 3-3 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 3-4 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 3-5 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 3-6 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 3-7 (KC2FF DLC).png White Day White Day celebrations a year after the game's main scenario. ;Price :300 yen each + tax *'Music Department Pack' - Tsukimori, Shimizu, Hihara, Yunoki; 900 yen + tax *'General Department Pack' - Tsuchiura, Kaji, Fudou; 700 yen + tax *'Other Pack' - Kanazawa, Kira, Ousaki, Etou; 900 yen + tax Scenario Screenshot 4-1 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 4-2 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 4-3 (KC2FF DLC).png Scenario Screenshot 4-4 (KC2FF DLC).png Best Epilogue ff New epilogues that takes place a year after each character's Best Ending. ;Price :500 yen each + tax *'Stella Quintet+ Pack' - Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Shimizu, Hihara, Yunoki, Kaji; 2,500 yen + tax *'Other Pack' - Kanazawa, Fudou, Kira, Ousaki, Etou; 2.000 yen + tax Epilogue Screenshot 1 (KC2FF DLC).png Epilogue Screenshot 2 (KC2FF DLC).png Epilogue Screenshot 3 (KC2FF DLC).png Items and Presents Item bundles that can speed up the level grinding for affinity or music levels. ;Price :Assorted Elementary Items 100 yen + tax :Assorted Practice Items 300 yen + tax :Assorted Presents 300 yen + tax Phone Messages Four character phone messages accompanied by CG images from 100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda. There are four themes: encouragement, birthday, request, and sleepless night. ;Price :200 yen each theme + tax :600 yen bundle per character + tax Phone Message Screenshot 1 (KC2FF DLC).png Phone Message Screenshot 2 (KC2FF DLC).png Phone Message Screenshot 3 (KC2FF DLC).png External Links *Official DLC site Category:Downloadable Content